Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{2t - 1}{3t} \times 2$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(2t - 1) \times 2} {(3t) \times 1}$ $n = \dfrac{4t - 2}{3t}$